Just Like a Pill
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: Sacredshippy. (Morty x Eusine) Eusine's actions have become more violent...to the point where Morty can't take it anymore...


**Just Like a Pill**

(A/N: Angsty! WOOT. Love me for actually finishing something. AND SACREDSHIPPY of all things. I haven't written THAT in a long time. :3)

The bottles of pills sat side-by-side on the counter. One contained an almost-gone portion of sedatives, anger management pills in an orange bottle. Within a green bottle beside it resided antidepressants. That green bottle was at the moment being dipped into, two of the pills finding their way down the throat of the Ecruteak Gym leader. The door opened, and a brunette man entered, a very angry expression on his face.

"Eusine!" the Gym leader squealed, running to him, only to be shrugged off.

"Get off me, Morty."

It was pretty much routine. Eusine would come home from searching for Suicune, usually to no avail, unsuccessful and angry.

"I almost had it." He snarled, pushing Morty roughly to the wall.

"Awww, Eusine…! You found it?"

"Yeah, I found it, but I didn't catch it! So why don't you stay out of it?!"

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

A sly grin spread across Eusine's face. "Yeah, yeah there is. Fuck me."

"What?!"

"Now. Right now, bitch!"

"N-no…"

Eusine stared in wild anger. "What do you mean, 'no'?!"

"I don't want you to hurt me again!"

Eusine wouldn't have that. "You fucking douche!" He screamed, grabbing a knife off the counter and holding it to Morty's throat. "You WILL fuck me, you stupid bitch! Now! Or I'll open every vein in your fucking throat!"

Though he was used to death threats such as these, Morty nodded. He knew that if he didn't Eusine would take him anyway, against his will. And that hurt the most. Their first sexual encounter had been this way, Morty's choice to remain celibate for the good of guarding the towers being tossed aside as Eusine had violently and forcefully raped him. From this he had a scar on his inner thigh, a slice wound from when he had tried to resist, that he knew would never go away. Every time Eusine got this way, his mind would replay that scene over and over. This night was no exception.

The morning found Eusine pushing Morty out of bed and onto the hardwood floor.

"Make me breakfast, dirty slut." He huffed. Morty winced, but once again nodded. He had to get up anyway; he needed to take his morning dose of pills.

As the toast popped up, Morty opened his bottle of pills. He thought, every time, of why he took them. Although he was a bastard, Eusine was sometimes sweet. Or….he used to be. Those moments were few and far between now. He wondered why he even bothered to love Eusine. He was violent and angry all the time, and only really used him for sex. Yet he still felt there was some good in him. Or at least, he used to think so. Now he was sure that nothing was left of the Eusine he once knew, before they'd even had sex... he felt sure that he would never hear him say 'I love you' as he did when they had dated…and that was a pain he felt he didn't want any more to do with.

A tear fell slowly down his cheek, and he almost lost it right there. But he gathered up his courage, opened his bottle of antidepressants and took, one by one, every single pill in the bottle. Ten, twenty, he didn't care how many it was. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from the horrid mistake he had made by loving Eusine.

It took only minutes for him to feel the effects of overdosing…he felt dizzy and sick, his legs were barely strong enough now to support him for more than a minute. He clung to the kitchen table for support, but found his hands too weak to grip it. Wincing, he collapsed to the floor, unable to stand up.

"Where's my breakfast?!" Eusine's voice roared.

"I'll be…right there…" Morty slurred.

"You're certainly taking your time!"

"It's not…my fault….you're an asshole…"

"WHAT?!" Eusine hollered, storming down the stairs. "Where the fuck are you?! I'll fucking beat you for that!"

He expected to see him standing at the stove cooking or something, but he was proved wrong there.

"Asshole." Morty said again, causing Eusine to turn around, then look down.

"Morty?" He asked, his expression softening a tad. He looked a little skeptical of what he was seeing. Then he saw the bottle of pills in his hand. "Oh my god!"

"Are you happy now? I'm finally…. out of your way." Morty panted, shortness of breath evident.

"What do you mean out of my way…..? Morty, what the fuck did you do?!"

"I took them all…. All of my pills." He replied, starting to shake. "I'll finally be away from you….I won't have to take your shit… anymore…"

"Morty, you little-" he snarled, gripping his arm in a death grip.

"See what I mean….? You're doing it now."

Eusine looked at his hand, his fingernails drawing a little blood, still holding a white-knuckled grip on Morty's arm. He felt a wave of nausea as he realized how violent he was getting.

"Oh my god…" he said, staring at the mark he had made. "….Morty…"

Morty smirked at him. "As the bastard finally realizes what he's doing, only too late."

"I'm calling 911, Morty…don't worry, I have everything back to the way it was…I-"

"You're not going anywhere." Morty snapped. "What does it matter… I'll die soon anyway… not like you care."

"Morty, I do care! I just…didn't think of how I was acting…I didn't think it was that bad, I'm being honest!"

"Pff. Yeah right." Morty huffed. " 'Where the fuck are you, I'll beat your for that!' 'Fuck me, you stupid bitch, or I'll open every vein in your fucking throat'…."

"….I didn't think it came out like that…"

"Well, it did…..you fucking ruined my life…you stopped loving me…even after I promised I'd love you…"

Eusine bit his lip. "I really didn't mean…"

"Shut up."

"FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" Eusine shouted, in tears.

"Why should I listen to you?! Nothing you say matters…"

"…I love you."

Morty was silent. He'd been waiting so long to hear those words…and he could hear the honesty in Eusine's tone. He hadn't heard that for somewhere around a year…

"Eusine…you're not lying…are you?"

He shook his head. "I needed to sort my priorities out…but now I can't…I'm already losing you…for what I did, I should die… not you…"

Morty smiled a little. "No….I've withstood just about all I can. The only thing I ever wanted was to hear you say something like that…that's what I was holding on for…"

Eusine held him close, crying so much he was beginning to shake as Morty had been. "You can't leave….I want to make it all up to you…I want to start over…."

"I'm just sorry it's taken this, Eusine…"

"You should've-"

"Before you start on this 'you should have told me' tangent, I did. I did tell you. But you didn't listen…you never listened!"

"….you're right. You're right, I didn't…" Eusine said, clinging to Morty.

Morty groaned a little, then whispered into Eusine's ear.

"You bastard……I love you…"

But those were the last words he ever spoke. His body went limp in Eusine's arms, the Suicune-hunter doing something he hadn't done in a long time.

He cried. Bitterly. He knew that even if Morty had lived, he couldn't have made it up to him no matter what he did. He'd done too much to him….taken his virginity against his will, abused him physically and verbally, condescended him and made him feel horrible…

It was as though overdose on abuse had killed him. And essentially that was what it was.

It wasn't a suicide. It was a murder. Morty hadn't killed himself, he had killed him.

"Eusine, you bastard…" he repeated, sobbing like a maniac.

The entire night was spent crying over Morty's body. He didn't call an ambulance, the police or -anything-. He couldn't. He didn't want to leave him, even though he was dead.

"I'm sorry…"

But of course, there was no response. And there never would be again.

That tore his heart to shreds.


End file.
